Wake Up
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Serena has the perfect dream...until Glitch ruined it just so he can ask a question. Request from glitchy'me.


**Just to remind you guys, im a MoxGlitch fan this was just a request from glitchy'me but i did enjoy writing this though.**

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

_I'm here on the park bench with the most cutest boy in the whole frickin' world. He has short black hair that has a green highlight, his Hi-Def shirt, a red bandanna, baggy black jeans, green suspenders, and purple and white high-tops. Me, I'm wearing a neon green tank top with a black and neon green plaid button up shirt on top of the tank top and jean short shorts. "Soooo anything you wanna do?" Glitch asked me. He crept a little closer to me. I rolled my eyes at his actions. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him back, getting closer to him. "Oh, nothing special, I just thought we could do this." With that being said, he leaned in closer to plant a kiss on my lips. The scene right there was already perfect: I was alone with my boyfriend, the sun was setting, birds were singing, and everything was absolutely perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. _

_"Serena wake up."_

Glitch's P.O.V

"C'mon Serena wake up." I said to my sleeping angel. I swear she's soooo cute when she's sleeping. I kept nudging her on her arm but she still wouldn't wake up. I finally had enough of waking her up so I went to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket and filled it halfway of cold water, went back to Serena's room and dumped it on her. She screamed and started to look up and down and all around her room while still sitting down on her bed. I couldn't hold my laughter in so I busted out laughing. "GLITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Serena screamed at me. Her face was turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"What? You wouldn't wake up so I poured some water on you. That seemed to wake you up."

"But its coooold!"

"I'm sorry. I'll grab a towel for you to dry off." I went to the bathroom to grab some towels and handed on to Serena while I used the other ones to dry off her bed. "Wait how did you even get in my house?" Serena asked me and a confused face. "Did you break a window or picked the lock?"

"I didn't need to do any of that; don't you remember you keep a spare key under the mat?"

It took Serena a second or two to remember that. "Not to sound mean but why are here in my house?" Serena asked me. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date tonight." I told her with a begging a face. "Really? You couldn't send me a text or something? Instead you come into my house while I'm sleeping, then dump cold water on me, and then ask me out on a date?" She says to me with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Yeah pretty much. So what do you say?" I replied back. Serena let out a sigh before replying back, "I can't stay mad at you forever. Sure why not." On the inside of me I was screaming, "YESSSSS SHE SAID YES!" but on the outside I was as chilled. "Ok, meet me at the Myung Sung restaurant tonight at seven." "Alright then, now get out of here. I still have to clean up" Serena said, giving me a playful punch on the arm. I left, getting ready for tonight.

Serena's P.O.V

After I cleaned up Glitch's mess, I decided to go out and shop for a new outfit to wear on our date. I went to the Mall to JCPenny and started looking for the perfect outfit. I finally found a something that I would usually wear. A neon green striped shirt with some white short shorts. Just as I was gonna try them on, I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going." The lady screamed at me. She turned round and I realized that it was Miss Aubrey then she realized it was me she was yelling at. "Oh hey Serena, what are you doing here?" She asked me. "Oh nothing just doing some shopping here." I replied. There was an awkward silence until Miss Aubrey broke it.

"Just out of curiosity what are you shopping for?"

"I'm going on a date with Glitch and I'm just shopping for an outfit to wear on our date." I replied. Please tell me that's not the outfit that you're gonna wear on your date." Miss Aubrey said. "Why? What's wrong with this outfit?" I questioned her. I honestly didn't see what the problem was. "If you're going on a date, that outfit is all wrong." Miss Aubrey told me. "So then what should I do then?"

"I know just the thing."

"What?"

"I'm gonna give you a complete… MAKEOVER!"

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is on the way... i know the beginning was kinda boring, but hopefully chapter 2 is funnier cause thats where the drama starts. Also if anyone else has a request, just shoot me a PM and i'll try to do it.**


End file.
